


My Baby Ran Me Down

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Crying, F/F, Guilt, Hidden Depths, Rowena Gets Hit By A Car, Rowena Makes Pterodactyl Noises, Screaming, Worry, Yelling, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena has made it her mission to teach reader how to drive. Her efforts get her hit by a car.





	My Baby Ran Me Down

It doesn't happen every day that you hit your girlfriend with a car.

In your defense, you told her – multiple times – that this was a terrible idea. Rowena ignored you, insisting that it was time for you to learn how to drive.

And who better to teach you than a nearly four hundred-year old witch?

It took exactly two hours for both of you to lose your temper and start a screaming match – you out of fear of crashing the car, and Rowena out of sheer frustration at your reluctance.

One thing led to another and, with a huff, she was out of the car, slamming the door and pacing to calm her thoughts. Having had enough of her rushing you, and wanting to prove her that you could, in fact, do this, you slammed your foot down on the pedal.

All you could remember next was a scream.

Rushing out, your blood ran cold, chills of dread cascading down your spine. Rowena was on the ground, panting and groaning in pain. You quickly looked her over and let out a sigh of relief to see no blood or any evidence of a worse injury.

And then your eyes settled on her leg and for a moment you could feel the lunch you'd eaten five hours earlier at the back of your throat, threatening to spill out.

Bones weren't supposed to protrude in  _that_ angle. And the skin around them wasn't supposed to be  _that_ color.

Waiting for the ambulance was hell. Rowena's pained screams sounded as if they came straight from nightmares. She was clutching her leg, face twisted in a grimace, her eyes looking from her injury, to the car, and, finally, to you.

On the plus side, she wasn't yelling at you anymore. Her glare, though, told you that she wanted to. Once her pain was dealt with, you had no doubt she would have a go at you.

At the very least, you would learn a few more Scottish insults and curse words.

It's important always to look on the bright side.

It wasn't easy to explain to the doctors that you hit your own girlfriend with a car, and that the reason she would make pterodactyl noises every time you'd come close to her wasn't that she was afraid of you (as a matter of fact, it was exactly the opposite), but rather that she wanted to rip your internal organs out and use them as jewelry. Luckily, you managed to convince them it was an accident (and not attempted murder, as the noises Rowena made initially led everyone to believe) and persuade them not to call the police.

Rowena's injury was swiftly taken care of, and a few hours later you were home.

Thanks to the painkillers the doctors stuffed her with, she stopped being noisy.

But just because she wasn't in pain anymore didn't mean she couldn't make other kinds of noises.

She settled for yelling.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" she exclaimed, wildly throwing her arms around.

"I'm sorry!" you said, avoiding her glance. Face and arm bruised and scraped, leg wrapped in a cast, she looked the picture of vulnerability. It was almost unnatural to see her so wounded. You'd seen her in pain before, but never before had her movements been restricted in such a manner.

"What, pray tell, are you sorry for? Being purposely obtuse? Not listening to my instructions? Hitting me with a bloody car?!"

Rowena's accent grew thicker with each word. Any other time you would have found it a turn on, but now, all you wanted to do was curl up on the flood and die. Maybe then she wouldn't be so angry at you.

"I-I w-wanted to…" you stuttered, leaving your sentence hanging.  _I wanted to show you I could do it. I wanted to impress you. I wanted you to stop yelling at me. I wanted you to tell me I did good._

"You wanted what?" She huffed in annoyance. "What the bloody hell was the matter with you? You could have killed me!"

"Y-you w-would've come back," you said in a small voice.

"That's not the point! Do you have any idea what it's like to be hit by a car?! A hint, dear – it  _hurts!"_

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" you argued, tears burning at your eyes.

"You weren't supposed to be driving in the first place! I'd made it clear that you were  _not_  to drive without me physically present in the car  _for this exact reason!"_

She went on a long rant on safety, listing all the ways you'd endangered not just her, but yourself as well. You stood in place, frozen, motionless, taking all her hits. You deserved every single one. It wasn't fair of her to scream her lungs out at you, but you  _had_  ignored her warnings and seriously injured her as a result.

Though, to be fair, she had been the one who ignored your insistence that you weren't up to this. 

"I told you I didn't wanna do this and you wouldn't listen," you reminded her.

Rowena looked offended. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

"No! I–"

She cut off your attempt at an explanation. "As if it's not enough that I'm in pain. Now I'm getting blamed for my misfortune."

"Rowena–"

"Have I not suffered enough?" She sighed dramatically. "What's next? Are you going to throw me in a dungeon and torture me? Will that also be my fault?"

"You're being unfair," you said. You were usually the one getting her out of situations like that and nursing her back to health. Had she forgotten all those times when you'd taken care of her? Had she forgotten sleepless nights you'd spent at her side, holding her as she cried and begged for the pain to stop? Had she forgotten you making her potions, kissing her wounds, and squeezing her hand as she waited for the pain to subside? 

You would rather die than purposely cause her any harm. You thought she knew that.

"When have I ever hurt you on purpose?"

Rowena had the decency to look ashamed of her accusations, but she would never express it verbally.

You, on the other hand, had plenty of things to say.

"Think it was easy for me, watching you get hurt? You have no idea how guilty I feel!" you snapped.

Your blood ran boiling hot, everything you'd been holding back rushing to the surface; every suppressed emotion, every word you'd swallowed so she wouldn't get hurt. A familiar rush of power surged through your veins and you started pacing. The last thing you needed was your magic getting out of control and making a mess of your home. Walking in circles gave you something to focus on instead of your magic making the decision for you.

"I know I fucked up, okay?" you continued, gesturing manically with your hands. "I know I did a shitty thing! I don't need your accusations on top of that!"

Tears fell from your eyes, rushing like a downpour down your face.

"You've been yelling at me all day! First about my driving, and now about this! You know why I tried to drive on my own? I wanted you to stop yelling at me. I thought, if I proved to you I could do it, you'd be nice to me again."

You swallowed, tears falling with more intensity.

"Why couldn't you be nice to me?" you whimpered. "You're always so patient."

You thought back to the time when she spent a whole week teaching you a spell that wasn't even that complicated. For some reason, you just couldn't get it right. Rowena had found herself growing irritable a few times, but each and every time she would swallow it and patiently explain the spell. She would repeat the same words like a mantra, over and over again, demonstrating the spell and explaining exactly what you needed to do to get the same effect.

"What's gotten into you today?"

A look of guilt flashed across Rowena's face. She stared at you, taking in your tear-drenched face, taking in all the hurt your features expressed, knowing that was just the tip of the iceberg. The true pain laid within you, nestled in your heart that beat like crazy, as if it would jump out it's bodily cage any moment now and burst into thousands of pieces.

You were one of the few people Rowena allowed herself to be kind to, but she could be stubborn. If her pride ordered her to put on a brave face and act as if she was in the right, then she would do it. Taking small breaths in desperate attempts to get your breathing under control, you stared back at her, every cell in your body begging for her to let it go. She was obviously in a bad mood today; there was no point in forcing her to apologize. If she was going to stay mad at you, all you wanted was for her to keep her anger to herself. You couldn't handle another one-sided screaming match.

Much to your surprise, Rowena's expression softened. Opening her arms, she said in a kind, gentle voice, "Come here."

Cautiously, you walked over to the couch, sitting down next to her. You lowered your head on her shoulder, letting her wrap her arms around you. She held you tight, hands tapping your back in a calming manner, like a mother soothing a child.

"I just wanted to teach you how to drive," she said.

"I told you I wasn't ready," you said.

One of her hands moved to the top of your head, caressing your hair. "Remember last week, when that hunter attacked you?"

You nodded, shivering at the memory. The man was persistent, chasing after you for what seemed like miles. He wasn't going to stop until one of you was dead. And, considering he'd earlier managed to slip an iron cuff around your wrist, all signs pointed to that being you. It was the middle of the night; the town was empty, most of the people being either home or inside bars and nightclubs.

You were running through the mostly empty parking lot, not a helpful soul in sight. Luck seemed to be on your side, however, as one of the few cars that had been parked there happened to be unlocked – and the owned had, as it turned out, left the keys inside.

The only problem was, you couldn't drive.

Had Rowena not arrived shortly after, you would have been dead.

_Oh._

_Oh!_

"If you'd known how to drive, you could have gotten away," Rowena said.

How have you not connected the dots sooner?

"You're scared," you stated, more to yourself than to her.

"I don't want to lose you," Rowena said after a few quiet moments. It wasn't easy for her to admit to concern.

Slipping an arm around her middle, you said, "You won't." You backed away from the hug, looking into her eyes. They were as tearful as yours, only she was strong enough to not let any tears fall. For now. You cupped her cheek, tenderly stroking it with your thumb. "Talk to me next time, okay? So shit like this doesn't happen."

She smiled. "I suppose I was acting a bit…"

"Bitchy?" you suggested.

"Bitchy," she agreed, chuckling. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you, darling."

It must have been hard for her to gather the courage and say it out loud. It was a well-known fact that Rowena MacLeod never apologized – and when she did, she usually had ulterior motives.

This apology, however, was genuine. She meant every single word. Your heart filled with warmth. It was rare for her to acknowledge her remorse, yet for you she did.

You pecked her on the lips in acceptance of her apology. "I'm sorry for what happened. I really didn't–"

Rowena pressed a forefinger to your lips, shushing you. "I know."

"I would  _never_  hurt you on purpose."

"I know," she repeated.

You smiled. "I love you very much."

"As do I you."

You let her pull you into another embrace, melting as her warmth collided with yours. Be it a small argument or one of you hitting the other with a car, the two of you could never stay angry at each other for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Please, don’t hit people with your car, even if they’re being bitchy.


End file.
